My Arranged Marriage
by TheWiseGirl
Summary: NEW! RE-WRITE OF ARRANGED MARRIAGE Annabeth is in trouble after she witnesses a murder of her good friend, Silena. The FBI gets involved and Annabeth finds herself having to move away and pretend to be Agent Percy Jackson's wife in order to escape from the murderer's faithful friends. Isn't love supposed to come before marriage? Not the other way around?Full summary inside! REVIEW!


**Hello! This is my second time writing this story because I know my writing has improved and I really wanted this story to be better than before! If you have any suggestions for this story than PM me or just write a review!**

**-Jenna**

**_Full Summary_**

_**Annabeth finds herself in trouble when she witnesses the murder of her best friend, Silena Beauragard. Luke Castellan is sent to jail for life but his friends, in the world of crime, feel his sentence isn't acceptable. Annabeth must pretend to be Agent Percy Jackson's wife in order to save herself from Luke's friends. Isn't love supposed to come before marriage? Not the other way around?**_

* * *

White. That was all I could see. The white chairs, the white walls, the white table and the white closed door. I felt lost in a sea of nothing and as pathetic as it sounded, it was a lot better than what I had been experiencing for the last 24 hours. At least when you were in a sea of nothingness you didn't feel anything. I didn't want to feel anything because the only thing I will ever be able to feel again is despair. And despair is the worst feeling of all.

I laid my head gently on the table in front of me. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was sleep, possibly forever. When my eyes finally closed I saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me and I found myself smiling for the first time in a day, but then the door opened and I was forced to open my eyes and face reality. When I lifted my head, I noticed a grey-haired man wearing a crisp uniform walk in the room and then a much younger and handsomer man walk in after him. The older man smiled at me like we were meeting over coffee instead of talking about a murder investigation. I instantly disliked him.

"Hello Miss Chase, my name is Agent McCray, how are you holding up?" the older man asked. I scowled inwardly. I obviously wasn't doing well. What a pointless question. I hated people who asked pointless questions.

"Fine," I managed to say through gritted teeth.

"Great!" Agent McCray said unsympathetically. "Let's talk about your current situation. Even though Luke Castellan is in jail for life after the murder of Silena Beauragard, you are still in danger. Luke has many acquaintances in the world of crime who will not be happy to hear about his imprisonment. You are in grave danger, Miss Chase, if one of his friends decides to take their anger out on you for getting Castellan in jail." I gasped before I could stop myself. The seriousness of the situation began to sink in rapidly, causing tears to come to my eyes. _Stop it, I _told myself, _Annabeth Chase does not cry._

"Now don't start to worry too much. The FBI has come up with a plan to protect you," and as he started to explain everything I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and scared. This was so life threatening that the FBI needed to get involved. I was seriously more frightened now than when I saw my best friend on the ground, dead. This thought caused even more tears to well up in my eyes. _Stop crying,_ I told myself again.

A small bang on the table forced me to pay attention. The bang was made by a small bag being dropped on the table. I opened it gingerly and took a look inside. The bag contained a passport, a birth certificate, a credit card and a bunch of other personal things.

"We have given you a new name, Annie Jackson," I scowled at the name choice. I hated being called Annie. "Annabeth was too unique of a name, we needed something average so that you could fly under the radar. You will have to move to a new city. Maybe even a different country," the older man finished. Just then the attractive younger agent stepped forward to introduce himself. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Even prettier than Silena's, but these man's were green not blue.

"I'm Agent Jackson and I will be your fake husband so that I have an excuse to be around you at all times so that I can protect you," the young agent said. _Woah, _I thought, _this is all happening too quickly. I just want to go home. _Agent Jackson must've sensed my uneasiness because he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I can't do this," I stated, standing up abruptly and walking towards the door quickly. Just as I was about to go through it, Agent Jackson grabbed my wrist.

"Miss Chase," he started, but I glared daggers at him. Agent Jackson remained still.

"I can't," I cried, "don't you understand?" I ripped my hand out of his and stalked outside of the room. I started to jog, still suppressing the tears. _No one can see me cry,_ I thought.

"Miss Chase! Come back!" I heard Agent Jackson's voice call, but I kept running. "Wait!" He had caught up with me and seized my wrist again. I spun around to face him.

"I can't! Its all too soon! I'm still coping with- with whatever _this _is!" I cried, angrily. Why didn't anybody understand?

"I know its hard, but you have to do this for your own safety," he empathized. I knew he was right but I was too stubborn to admit it so I continued the argument.

"You don't know. Thats the thing, you don't know how hard this is! Just getting up and leaving! I'll have to lie to my family! You don't know how that feels!" I raised my voice and some other workers looked over at us, but I ignored them.

"I'm an FBI agent. I have to lie to my family too. Everyone thinks I'm a marine biologist that travels a lot. So actually I do know how it feels." That shut me up because now I felt bad. He was probably giving up some really cool mission to watch over me and my way of thanking him was to embarrass him in front of his colleagues.

I muttered a small sorry and reluctantly followed him back to the small room. We were the only ones in there now that Agent McCray had left so at least I didn't have to deal with him.

"Alright, how about you put all that stuff in your purse so that we can go," Agent Jackson said, pointing to the bag that was still on the table. I did as he suggested and slung my purse back over my shoulder.

"You can call me Percy, by the way," he continued. I smiled.

"Well, I would hope so. I mean we are husband and wife, remember?" I joked and he chuckled quietly. His laugh was contagious and it made me like him even more. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all_, I thought.

"Oh right, I almost forgot," he said reaching into his suit pocket and pulling out a small black velvet box, "rings." He lifted the lid to reveal two rings. The larger one was a simple gold band and the smaller one was a delicate rose gold ring with several diamonds. They were gorgeous. Percy put the larger one on his ring finger and then gestured for my left hand. I gave it to him and he gently slid the beautiful ring onto my finger. "There now we are married." All I could do was smile as I followed him out the door.

* * *

**I certainly hope it was better than the first time I wrote this! If you enjoyed it then follow, favourite and review**


End file.
